A black rose, a hole in the wall
by haveyounomercy
Summary: NekoxOC A strong girl tears down the walls of Nekozawa's insecurities...literally
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I seem to be on writing streak these days lol. Also, if you want me to make a story for you guys, please at least include what kind of pairings you want .**

Chapter 1

He was a freak. As you might know, most people don't fall in love with freaks. But if falling in love with him made me a freak too, then so be it. It doesn't matter now. All I wanted was some milk. Instead, he gave me something to remember for the rest of eternity. It all happened at a sleepover. I was really sleepy but just couldn't doze off. I nudged my sleeping friend.

"Move over. I'm going to get a glass of milk."

"Urgh." She rolled over. "My father's having a business meeting, so be quiet."

"At this time?" She only snored as a response. I shook my head. As quietly as I could, I slipped down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and cringed as it creaked. I then looked around for a glass.

"Second cupboard. First shelf."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

"Want one?"

"No." I shrugged and poured myself the milk. As I reached over and put it in the microwave, I whipped around.

"Wait, what?" I met a tall boy in a black cloak. "Who are you?"

"Took you 58 seconds."

"Shut up. Who are you?" I blushed, as I knew my slow reaction.

"It's of none of your concern." He took out a little cat puppet.

"Oh god, that is the cutest thing in the world!" I pointed at the puppet.

"It's not 'a cute puppet'. It's Belzenef, a dark magic source."

"Magic schmagic. It's adorable." The microwave beeped.

He hunched up his shoulders. "You can have this…" He held out a key chain that had Belzenef on it.

"Thanks! You're awesome!" I hugged the cloaked figure. He jumped back.

"By the way, why are you here?" I asked as I sipped my warm milk.

"I'm holding a seminar for good luck for sales." He replied.

"In the dark?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The light hurts me. I can only survive in the dark." He waved Belzenef in the air. My eyes followed it.

"I'm here for a sleepover."

He nodded. "Nice pajamas." I glanced down as cats stared up at me.

"Thanks." I yawned as I held out my hand. "Sastuki Akari."

He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Satsuki-san." I shook my hand.

"Nope. We're friends right? You have to call me Akari-chan!"

"Okay…A-A-Akari-chan." He stuttered. "Umehito Nekozawa."

"Alright, then. Bye-bye Neko-kun!" I wave as I headed up the stairs.

"Bye-bye." Just like that, he was gone. That night I fell asleep grasping that keychain. When I woke up, the shape of Belzenef was imprinted onto the palm of my hand. I smiled at it. Then I started bombarding my friend with questions. She held her hands over her ears and screamed after 30 minutes or so.

"I told you! I don't know who Umehito Nekozawa is! It's the weekend for god's sake! Let's talk about this tomorrow at school!" I sighed.

"Fine. But you better have asked your father about him by Monday."

"Whatever. Shut up and brush your teeth." I breathed in her face.

"Ew! You're so unlady-like! No wonder you've never been to the Host Club!"

"Host Club?" My mind went blank. "Oh, you mean that harem place that you always squeal to me about?"

"It's not a harem! It's a paradise! Oh, I dreamed of Tamaki-sama last night."

I shut the door and let her ramble on by herself. I didn't need to know about him. She had already spent countless days telling me about his perfect hair, perfect body, perfect words, yuck. It makes me sick to even think about it.

"That's it. You have no appreciation of art."

"What? I only expressed my concern at your obsession with Tamaki."

"You have no idea what you're missing. You're coming with me Monday."

"What?!" I shouted. "I don't want to!"

"There's this guy in the Host Club. He knows pretty much everything about everyone. He can probably find that cat-boy or something. Just show that keychain to him and he'll probably know who it was."

"What if he's not in Ouran?" I asked.

"Pray to god he is." She relied nonchalantly.

_The Next Day_

I kept my eyes peeled for a certain black cloak the entire day. I walked through the darker hallways, and ended up 5 minutes late for my class. Not a sight. My only hope now was the Host Club. It pained me to admit it though. After club activities were over, my friend led me to the room. I glanced at the 7 young men. They were kind of cute. My friend immediately flocked to the tall blonde one.

"Tamaki-sama." She crooned.

"What is it, my lovely maiden?"

"My friend here, she wants to find someone." I came over.

"My name is Satsuki Akari. I heard someone here could help me…"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted. A man in glasses walked over.

"Class 2-C, Satsuki Akari. What can I help you with?"

I dug through my bag. "Do you know anyone who has a connection to…" I held up the keychain. "This?"

Tamaki flew to the other side of the room as everyone said plainly,

"Nekozawa." I brightened up.

"Yes, that's him! Do you know where he is?"

"Leave this to us." A pair of twins walked towards the wall. Then they began spewing nonsense about toys and dark magic. Soon, a door appeared out of nowhere and a cloaked figure stuck his head out. I ran over.

"Umehito!" I looked up at him.

"A-Akari-chan?" He stared bewilderedly.

"Yup! I finally found you!" He started to close the door.

"Hey!" I stuck my foot out to keep the door open.

"I know you hate the light and all, but seriously. I've wanted to talk to you!"

"You're giving off bad vibes."

"I don't care." I yanked him out and pulled him towards a non-lighted area.

"What's wrong with you? I search for you and then you don't have the decency to even say hi?" I demanded.

"Akari-chan, there's something you don't know about Nekozawa…"

"Huh?" I said before the twins pulled off his hood and his wig. Dazzling hair and sparkling blue eyes leapt out at me. I gaped.

"You…" I never got the chance to say anything before he scuttled off.

I faced the laughing twins with a scowl.

"Is he going to come out?"

"Probably not." Kyouy answered.

"Then I guess I'll just have to bust him out." My friend immediately yelled.

"Everyone get away!" She pulled Tamaki with her.

I aimed. Then I kicked the wall 3 times. Some plaster came off. I tore a part of the wall off. Then I faced Kyouya.

"I'll pay you back."

"Of course." He seemed unfazed, unlike the rest of the members.

"She's had incredible strength since she was small." My friend shuddered.

I ignored her and climbed my way through the hole. In it I found Nekozawa without his cloak, sitting with Belzenef in front of some candles, totally shocked.

"What makes you think you can run like that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"S-s-sorry." He nodded.

"Let this be a warning. I'm coming back tomorrow, and if you don't let me in, I'm going to make another freaking hole. And I'll keep on going till I break down the freaking wall." I took a black rose and put it in my hair. I winked and waved.

"Bye-bye!"

"B-b-bye-bye." He said wearily as I skipped out, all the time holding my keychain.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so tired right now… Please ignore anything that sounds weird, I'm running on an empty brain here!**

**Disclaimer: Santa can only give so much**

Chapter 2

Sometime that afternoon I came back when the Host Club was gone. I had a load of tiles and wood. After 4 hours, I had successfully built, plastered, and painted the wall. I also had a million little cuts and one huge scrape up my arm. I looked back to admire my work. It was good enough. And if that Kyouya person didn't agree, then he could just use that chunk of money I had to fork over to rebuild it. It was good to be the best carpenter in Japan's daughter. When I got home, I noticed that my black rose had died, even though I had put it in a vase. I'll ask him about it tomorrow, I thought drowsily.

After school I raced up the hallway to the Host Club. I ignored Tamaki's welcome and rapped on the wall.

"U-me-hi-to!" I said with anticipation.

The door creaked open. "Akari?" I nodded in response. He opened the door so I had just enough space to slip in. I saw that he wasn't wearing his cape or wig. I smiled and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, Umehito, your flower died yesterday. Is there any way I can preserve it?" I asked while playing with a Belzenef doll.

"Keep it in the dark. It can't survive the light, just like me."

"Okay." I raised my hand in a thumbs-up sign. He saw the bandages.

"What happened?" As he touched my hand I blushed slightly.

"Well…I fixed your hole last night."

"Why didn't you call a company and get them to do it?"

"Umehito!" I said sharply. "Do you think I'm the kind of person who just leaves her troubles to other people? Besides, it would take them an eternity to do, and they'd have to do it in the night. I know you hate interacting with people and the light. It would flood right through."

"But you didn't have to go through all these bandages and work for me."

"Of course I do! After all, you did give me this." I held up the keychain.

"Don't hurt yourself like that, I'd feel bad if you got an infection."

"Stop being so serious." I laughed and pinched his cheek lightly.

"Hey!" He drew back sharply. Again, I laughed.

"Fine, you can pinch me too." I pointed at my cheek.

"No thanks." He responded.

"Aren't you the ladies man?" Suddenly, he leaned over and pinched my cheek, hard.

"Hey-OW!" I rubbed my cheek and glared at the smirking figure. "I thought you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind." He shrugged. I lunged at him, and he casually dodged. I sat back in my seat feeling defeated. He picked up a piece of black paper and started to fold it.

"What are you doing?" I cocked my head to see it better.

"Making origami." He held up his work. "For you."

"For me?" I picked it up gently. It was a black rose.

"This one won't die." He smiled gently. Butterflies flew about in my stomach.

"Thanks, Umehito." I blew him a kiss. I swear I saw the slightest skitter of a blush flush on his cheeks. I blinked, and it was gone.

"Aw, that was so cute Umehito!"

"What do you mean?"

"You just blushed! I saw it!" I giggled.

"No I didn't!"

"Please. I know a blush when I see one."

"Sh-shut up!" I laughed. He was so fun to tease.

"You're going to make a brilliant housewife Umehito."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have crafty hands," I pointed at the black rose. "A cute hobby," I looked at Belzenef. "And a really pretty face!" he blushed.

"No, I do not! Besides, I will not be a housewife!"

"Aw, why not?" I asked slyly.

"Because I'm going to make someone my own housewife!"

"And who might that be?" I was getting curious.

"Of course that would be-" He stopped abruptly, and turned his head to hide his blush.

"Tell me!" I grasped his cheeks and I found myself staring into his eyes.

"Someone." He stated stubbornly, but he didn't move an inch. When he spoke, I felt his breath over my face. I blushed myself, and my heart skidded.

"You blushed too." We broke off. He and I both tried to cover our faces.

"Well, you blushed first!" We sounded like little kids.

"But…" I shushed him.

"No buts."

"What a stubborn person."

Before I could correct him, a huge bang shook the walls. Someone from the outside was desperately pounding on the walls. I helped Umehito get in his wig and cloak and I cautiously opened the door.

I gasped. In front of me, the Host Club was pressed against the wall and all of the guests had fled. Two scrappy looking boys carrying baseball bats were a few steps away from the Host Club, and they carried a menacing aura. The Host Club seemed relieved as they saw me. Haruhi, who had been banging on the walls, breathlessly pulled me out into the open.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to adjust to the new lighting.

"This stupid Host Club stole our girlfriends!" One boy said.

"All because they have some looks and a lot of money. This is why I hate rich people." Said the other one.

"For that pathetic reason, they came charging in, destroying our property and scaring away the girls!" The twins said together.

I looked around. Couches were broken, tables upturned, tea everywhere. I clenched my fists. I kept my eyes focused on the two boys.

"So all I have to do is beat them up, right?"

"No, then you'd get suspended. Just scare them off." Tamaki answered.

"Easy. But I'm not paying or fixing anything I break." Kyouya nodded.

"Hey, don't underestimate us!" The first boy said.

"Yeah, it'll be two against one!" The second continued.

I punched the wall next to me. It made a dent and some wallpaper tore off.

"Shut up, cowards. I don't even need a weapon to take care of you."

One of them threw their bat at my face. I caught it without flinching.

"What a load of crap. You can't even face me alone." I broke the bat in two with a flick of my wrists. They seemed horrified.

"Wh-What are you?" They gaped.

"Ever heard of the Marito-san, the Bull's Horns?"

"Yeah. He's a legend! He took out a whole gang in 3 minutes!"

"I taught him how to fight. Ask him, if you don't believe me." They backed away. I took a step towards them. They ran off. I heard one of them mutter as they sprinted.

"D-d-devil!" I laughed. In the end, I didn't have to do anything. The Host Club applauded me, and I bowed. Everyone thanked me, except for Kyouya. He was leaning over the dent in the wall, and he seemed to be muttering numbers sadly to himself. I high-fived all the other Hosts. Then I knocked on the wall for Umehito to open the door. He didn't answer. I knocked again.

"U-Umehito?" I asked, getting worried.

"Please don't hurt me!"

4 little words were uttered. I was shocked. I was strong, strong enough to make a hole in the wall, for god's sakes! But amazingly, my whole world came crashing down with 4 words. I knocked again. No answer.

"Hey Umehito." I lowered my head and talked to the wall.

"Umehito, you know the real answer to the answer you asked me? The real reason why I came back here yesterday night and fixed the wall was because… because ever since that day that night, I liked you. Wait, screw that. I love you. I love your hair, your wig, your cloak, Belzenef, everything about you! That's why I did it."

Of course, that's what I should've said. I should have told him my feelings. But I couldn't. It would be too complicated, and too hurtful. So I blinked back the tears and restarted my sentence.

"Hey Umehito, sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to, and I never had the intention of hurting you. So, sorry about that." I straightened myself out and bowed to the door. "These two days have been fun. Thanks for hanging out with me. Bye, Nekozawa." I couldn't force Umehito out of my throat anymore, so I went with his formal name. Then I walked calmly, swiftly, out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I screamed after seeing how full my inbox was yesterday. Great. Now, not only does my mom freak out after constantly hearing *click click click* but she's pretty sure I'm crazy. The following people have Alerted my Story/Author Alerted/Favourite Authored/Favourite Storied/Reviewed/All of the above!**

**Rinwei****ReprimandedAngel****SnOw-CoVeReD-RoSe****BlackCat 2468****!! Big hugs to all of you!**

**Disclaimer: whatever**

Chapter 3

It's been a week. My daily cycle is just simply delightful; I have made sure that I have no time to be bored. Yep, it's just been a whirlwind of activity for me. Wake up, Eat breakfast, Go to School, Avoid dark hallways, Avoid anything black, Eat Lunch, Avoid Friends, Daydream during class, Run out of classroom before friends can drag you into Host Club, Avoid Music Rooms, Go home, Don't answer calls from anyone, Finish Homework, Sulk. What fun I've been having. Maybe I should start going back to real life. As if on cue, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh my freaking god, Akari! You finally decided to talk to me!"

"You're hurting my ears."

"Still sulking, now are you?"

"I'm hanging up."

"No, no, wait! I have something I want to show you!"

"Does it have to do with the Host Club?"

"Uh…"

"I'm hanging up."

"Please! I promise you! It won't interfere with your love life!"

"Uncross your fingers."

"How…?"

"Stop looking for security cameras."

"Freak."

"I've been your friend for 4 years. I should know this much at least."

"I'm serious! Just come tomorrow!"

"Fine. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Give me back my skirt you're wearing."

"How…?"

"Bye-bye." I hung up before she could start screaming "Freak" repeatedly into the phone. Then I fell backwards onto my bed. I didn't want to think, didn't want to wonder why I was going back tomorrow, didn't want to think of all the horrible things that could happen tomorrow. Didn't want to think of him. I went downstairs to bash around a bag of sand. Taking out my anger on the bag, I imagined a face on the bag every time I punched it. The bag was swinging back and forwards at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, his face showed up in my mind. The bag didn't move an inch. It was a punch that could hardly be called a punch. More like a casual push. I laughed a little. Looks like I just can't hurt him. I thought pitifully.

Enough of this. I trampled in for dinner and turned my radio up really loud. It was loud enough to drain my thoughts, and that was exactly why I liked it. I kept it on until I went to bed. Then I put in a classical music CD and turned it down. I fell asleep to Beethoven's 9th Symphony that night.

I trudged through the day with a sagging feeling in my stomach. Trying not to watch the clock I followed my friend through the last class. Then I was put through a whirlwind and right before we ascended the last staircase, I felt myself smoothing my skirt. Get a grip Akari, you do not need to groom yourself for a silly bunch off men. I was taking a rose petal out off my hair when I found myself pushed into the room and hearing everyone's footsteps fly away. I was alone in the room when everything went black.

Well, to be precise, the windows were drawn and the lights were shut. I tried to adjust to the light when I suddenly saw the purpose of this.

"Shit!" I yelled and raced for the door.

"Akari, wait." The voice I dreaded floated close to me.

"S-sure." I turned around to face him. "Hey, U- I mean, Nekozawa."

"That's not right." He moved closer. "My name's Umehito."

"Yeah. Umehito." My voice dropped as I whispered his name. He was too close. I looked around with my peripheral vision. He opened his lips, his beautiful lips, when I saw a door in the corner.

"Hey look! A flying Belzenef!" I flung my keychain in the air and ran like mad to the door. Slamming it, I locked it and panted heavily. I felt disgusted at myself. What the hell was that manga-like escape? Was I the character in some kind of weird love comedy? I shuddered at the thought. The doorknob rattled.

"Let me in, Akari."

"No. I'm not opening it. If you want to get in so badly, then find another way."

"Fine." His footsteps resounded on the floor. Something clinked under me.

"What?" I picked up my keychain. Grasping it, I felt like crying. But I wouldn't. I was strong. I was too strong for my own good. I waited a while. Maybe he gave up. I was torn between feeling happy or sad. I guess a little part of me wanted him to come dashing in, like my knight in shining armor or something like that. Sighing, I curled myself into a ball.

"Raaaaah!" The wild scream made me jump. Next thing I knew, a huge wooden club-like thing came crashing through the wall. I stared at it, not knowing what to say. His smiling face shone through the piles of plaster.

"I decided to approach you, like you did to me. That was the time I fell in love with you. So I thought that maybe you would fall in love with me if this happened. Unlike you, I couldn't use my hand or make a hole big enough to climb through. But," He extended a graceful hand through the hole. "I can do this much."

"Idiot." I said as I grasped his hand and wrapped it up in my two hands. Despite my desperate urges to hold back, I cried silent tears. I put my head on top of my palms. I mumbled something about crying being ugly.

"That's right. You don't look nearly as good as they portray it in mangas."

"Shut up." I lowered my head so he couldn't see my face.

"But," He enveloped my tear-stained cheeks with his hands. "There's something undeniably cute about it." He chuckled as I tried to slap him. From the distance, I heard a faint clapping. We instantly broke off and I wiped my face.

"B-b-bravo!" Tamaki and the twins emerged blowing their noses. "It was absolutely beautiful! I cried like a baby the entire time!"

"You ARE a baby." I told him coldly.

"Sempai! Don't huddle in the corner like that! You'll gather dust!" Haruhi scolded. She smiled at me. "I'm glad it worked out."

"AKARI!" My best friend pounced on me. "That was AMAZING!"

"Yeah, Nekozawa-sempai, have you ever considered being a Host?" Kyouya asked while writing in his notebook.

"Sorry, but he's all mine!" I said cheerfully as I opened the door and dragged Nek- no, Umehito into the Dark Magic Clubroom.

"Wh-what was that for?" He stammered while blushing. I turned around and kissed him. It was probably only 5 seconds, but we ended up looking like two tomatoes that had a bad case of sunburn. He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. Then, we ran through all of the darkest hallways until we got to his car. We rode off while Umehito breathed heavily.

"Why were we rushing so fast?" He managed.

"Secret." I kissed him again, on the cheek.

_Meanwhile, back at the Host Club…_

"You… haven't paid the fee for the hole…" Kyouya clenched his teeth.

_The Next Day (in the newspapers)_

This just in! A rich kid by the name of Suoh Tamaki has taken a large hammer and has made a big hole in Fujioka Ranka's home! His daughter, Fujioka Haruhi, was not impressed and demands payment for the hole. The father has pressed charges against the rich kid, but the rich kid's father threatened to expel the daughter from school. When questioned at the police station, his reply puzzled everyone.

"Well, it worked when Nekozawa-sempai and Akari-chan did it…"

The End :)

**A/N Well, it's been a lovely three chapters. I hope many readers will continue to read any further stories that I may publish. Thanks to everyone who read this and anyone who will read it in the future. I sure hope to see more NekoxOC stories in the future! Who knows, this might've inspired some people to write their own NekoxOCs! And in response to one PM, I'm not 16, I'm only 13 lol. If only I really was 16…**

**By the way, in the end, Kyouya never got his money for the wall. Instead it was added to Haruhi's debt, for some reason.**


End file.
